


Sanguine

by Vixella



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Miscarriage, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sexual Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixella/pseuds/Vixella
Summary: Vampires have ruled the world for centuries. Humans are nothing but playthings, slaves to be used for their entertainment and sustenance. You were born into slavery, you’d never known a life different than the one that you lived, following one basic rule in the hope for survival; do anything that they ask and do it willingly.When you’re suddenly bought and your ownership changes hands, the ‘simple’ life that you’d known is flipped upside down. Starting to question whether this is the only way to live, you find yourself wondering if things can be done differently. But is anything ever really that easy?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A genre I've never attempted before! Also posted on my AFF and Tumblr accounts but only there, so if you see it posted elsewhere please inform me! 
> 
> I haven't received much feedback for this series so far (even though it's just started, it's been on my tumblr and aff for a week or so already) and I would definitely love some!

Your mind was hazy, spots dancing across your vision as you tried to calm your breathing. The coldness of the leather couch that you were sprawled on in the dark room was almost comforting. It told you that you were still alive. **  
**

You turned your head to the side, ignoring the burning pain and the blood running down your neck that was starting to drip onto the couch as you gazed at the crumpled form on the floor against the far wall. Your thoughts were conflicted, as you stared at the girl with glazed eyes, unsure whether it was a tragedy or a mercy that she’d been taken from this hell that you resided in.

You tore your eyes away from her broken body, pushing yourself up despite the way that your arms shook as you tried to support yourself. There was nothing that you could do for her and you had to think of yourself and your own state. This occurrence was nothing new, nothing special. People died here every day.

You stumbled toward the heavy wooden door, wondering if this was worth it, to survive. Could this even be called living? Was this the price that you had to pay just to exist in this world? Then again, you’d never known anything different. You’d been born into this hell on earth. You didn’t really consider yourself lucky that you’d survived this long.

Muffled music and the reverberations of a heavy bass beat could be heard as soon as you pulled open the door, stepping out into the hallway that was decorated in deep reds and blacks. The only light came from the sconces on the wall, casting a muted glow. You placed a hand on the wall to steady yourself as you walked, heading away from the noise instead of toward it.

Your mind drifted to different stories that you’d heard, things that you usually didn’t allow yourself to think of. You wondered how different things could have been if you lived in a world that wasn’t ruled by Vampires. There were many conflicting accounts amongst the humans of what life had been like before the war between humans and vampires. A war which the vampires had won.

It had occurred so long ago that there were no humans that actually remembered it and now only lived with the result of it. Some humans still ruled alongside the Vampires, the ones that were willing to sacrifice their humanity to survive and to live a good life. Then there were people such as yourself, born into slavery. Nothing but a disposable commodity, here simply to bring them entertainment and to enjoy in any way they saw fit.

You came to a stop at the end of the hallway when a slender figure appeared in front of you. You hadn’t sensed or heard her, her steps far too quiet despite the heels that she was wearing. She looked you over indifferently, taking note of your torn clothes, the blood that covered them and the bruises that decorated your skin. You looked back at her blankly as her eyes raked over you, noting how perfectly put together she was. Her tight pencil skirt and white blouse accentuated every curve of her body, her long brown hair falling in waves down her back. Her skin was pale, her lips a red contrast.

“Come.” She ordered, spinning on her heel and walking away from you. You followed behind obediently. You didn’t exactly have a choice, considering that she was the one that owned you and every other human in the building.

You knew that you weren’t done for the night, you were expected to clean yourself up and return to the main floor. Luna, your owner, ran the most popular underground club in the city. A place where Vampires could come to feed, fuck and sate their blood lust in any way that they wished. Some humans also frequented the place, the ones that still retained some power in the world. Your mother had also belonged to Luna and once she’d given birth to you, courtesy of one of the humans, you had belonged to Luna by default.

She came to a stop in front of a room, pushing the door open and stepping inside as you followed in behind her. It was a bathroom, a place that you spent way too much of your time in, cleaning the blood and other substances off of your body.

“Clean yourself, change and head back out there. You’re one of the most popular girls after all, luckily for you,” She told you before she turned and left the room silently.

Lucky? Were you really? You didn’t think so. That ‘popularity’ was the main reason that you’d survived for so long. You were a favored toy in the club, one that they didn’t want to lose just yet. You really didn’t think that lucky was the appropriate term. You once again found yourself wondering if you would survive the night… and if you even wanted to.


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback would be appreciated, I'd love to know what you think of it <3

Your head was spinning, limbs feeling heavy and uncooperative as you pushed yourself up from the lap that you had been seated on. The vampire that you’d been sat on paid you no attention, laughing and joking with his friend beside him. He’d already fed from you; you weren’t needed anymore.

Stumbling slightly on your feet, you closed your eyes to try and get a little bit of a reprieve from the strobe lights on the club floor. It didn’t help that you were slightly drunk, though you hadn’t been forced to touch any of the other substances that were provided tonight. Whilst vampires could drink alcohol and indulge in drugs, it didn’t affect them for long. It affected them much more if it came from a human’s bloodstream when they fed, so it was usually required of you.

Trying to ignore the throbbing pain in your neck, you stumbled your way through the club, trying your best not to be noticed by anyone that might want to make use of you. You were at your limit and you knew it. You could easily just go back to your room to rest but you knew better than to do that. You needed to find Luna and convince her that you couldn’t continue to work tonight.

You breathed a small sigh of relief when you reached the door that leads to the ‘employee’ rooms, as well as Luna’s office. You were thankful that no one had grabbed you on your way there as you’d be unable to say no to them.

Groggily, you made your way down the dimly lit hallway toward Luna’s office, still unsteady on your feet thanks to the weakness and exhaustion you felt. You were used to it, the pain, the tiredness due to blood loss. Unfortunately, being used to it didn’t stop the nauseous feeling swirling in your stomach, your aching limbs or the throbbing in your neck and head.  

You knocked gently on the dark wooden door before pushing it open, not waiting for a response. You might get into trouble for doing so but at this point, you didn’t care. You just wanted to sleep as soon as possible.

Stepping into the room, before closing the door behind you, you registered that Luna wasn’t alone. You halted in your steps, taking note of the girls that were in the room as well as a tall man that you didn’t recognize. You could sense the power radiating from him from the other side of the room, however, and that could only mean one thing. He was a member of one of the houses.

“Ember, what are you doing here?” Luna asked you, her voice sharp and you flinched slightly. She obviously wasn’t happy to have been interrupted.

“I can’t work more tonight, I’ve given too much,” You told her hesitantly, knowing that when Luna was unhappy with you that you usually wouldn’t get what you wanted or needed.

“Fine, you can go,” She snapped at you and you blinked at her in confusion. It was totally unlike her to just allow you to stop but you weren’t about to hang around for her to change her mind.

You glanced at the girls standing in a line just off to the side, briefly wondering what was happening before deciding that it was none of your business. You turned on your heel, intending to go back to your room and get as much sleep as possible.

“Wait a second.”  

At the sound of the stranger’s smooth voice, you froze, before turning to look at him while he glared at Luna who had stiffened in her seat at his order. You took the time to get a better look at him, noting his sharp features and pale skin. His light brown hair fell over his dark eyes in a way that was slightly messy but somehow still looked good on him.

“No, Sehun. Not her,” Luna told him, glaring at him defiantly.

He ignored her, turning to face you while you remained frozen under his gaze. His eyes scanned over your features, a spark of curiosity in them. You lowered your gaze when his eyes landed on your own, though you didn’t miss the devilish grin that spread on his lips.

“Interesting,” He murmured quietly. “Very interesting.”

“Sehun she’s not for sale,” Luna said, a hint of finality in her tone.

“Since when were you in a position to tell me what I can and cannot have?” The man snapped, his eyes leaving yours as he turned to face your owner.

Luna seemed to hesitate for a moment before steeling herself, shaking her head at him despite the heated glare he was directing at her.

“She’s my best girl, Sehun. I need her,” She told him simply.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m willing to pay as much as you want for her then, isn’t it?” He asked her with a small smirk.

“Why do you even want her? Why are you willing to pay so much for her?” Luna demanded to know, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her seat.

“She… reminds me of someone,” Sehun answered with a small shrug of his shoulders. “It’s been very boring at home recently, I have a feeling that she could spice things up a bit.”

Luna seemed to consider for a moment before finally shaking her head at him with an irritated sigh.

“I can’t, Sehun. I need her.”

Sehun said nothing, staring at Luna who was staring back in defiance. You swallowed nervously, inching slowly backward toward the door. It was definitely an unspoken rule that you do everything in your power to help a house member with whatever they desired. A rule that Luna was currently breaking, willingly.

You were expecting violence, yet you were completely taken aback when you instead felt an increase in power in the air, the hairs on the back of your neck raising as goosebumps broke out along your arms in reaction. Luna straightened with a dazed look on her face, her eyes unfocused.

“Give me a price for her,” Sehun demanded, sounding almost bored.

“Ten thousand,” Luna responded instantly and you gasped softly, realizing what was happening. You’d never seen it before, due to only a handful of vampires possessing the ability, but you had heard of it. He was compelling her to give him what he wanted.

At least he was nice enough to still give her the money and actually buy what he wanted instead of just demanding that she hand it over. You shook your head at the thought, belatedly remembering that you were the thing that he wanted. You didn’t want to leave, you were scared to leave… yet it was too late.

“Done,” Sehun said simply, turning back to face the other girls as his powers ebbed and Luna looked slightly confused. “I’ll take those two as well.”

You looked over to where he pointed, noticing that he had indicated a girl that you knew called Lyra. She was a tall redhead, a little defiant and certainly not the most obedient of girls. The other girl you had never seen before, she looked young. She was a petite blonde, innocent looking and delicate. She reminded you of a baby bird.

“Will that be all?” Luna asked him, standing up from her seat to move around her desk.

“Yes, I’ll be taking them straight back with me,” he told her, before turning on his heel and gesturing to the three of you. “Come with me.”

You glanced over at Luna who simply bowed at the man’s back, before looking over to the other two girls, feeling slightly uncertain. The other two moved forward, Lyra with confidence and the other girl taking small, uncertain steps. You really didn’t have a choice but to follow.

Sehun led you out of the club and you shivered when the air hit you. You cringed slightly at the cold, the clothes you were wearing practically non-existent and torn in places from the evening. You hadn’t been given a chance to clean up either, specks of dried blood from the constant feedings decorating your skin.

The small blonde was beside you, standing rather close to you and you could feel her shaking. It wasn’t just from the temperature, you knew. She was terrified. You glanced over to Lyra, noticing the way that she was glancing up at the tall Vampire before looking back at the ground. You didn’t fail notice the calculative look in her eyes when they landed on his back and you found yourself hoping that she wouldn’t do anything stupid.

The street was surprisingly quiet as you followed him along, barely anyone to be seen. You glanced around, noticing the tall buildings that surrounded you, the light from the street lamps casting a glow on the pavements below. The only things that could be heard were the petite girl’s shaky breaths and the sound of your shoes hitting the asphalt under your feet. You glanced over at the girl who was slowly inching closer to you as you walked, reaching a hand out to take her smaller one. She jumped as soon as she felt your touch, though relaxed a little when she realized that it was you. You squeezed her fingers gently, trying to reassure her.

Your eyes landed on a black car a few meters away in the shadows, barely noticeable if not for the light reflecting off of the metal. You started to feel more apprehensive when you noticed the vehicle and apparently you weren’t the only one. The quietness of the night was suddenly broken when Lyra suddenly bolted back the way you’d came, her heels clicking on the concrete as she ran.

Sehun came to a halt, you and the other girl coming stumbling to a stop as well at his sudden move. He turned, a bored look on his face as he looked after the running redhead.

“Go and get in the car,” He told you with a sigh, his eyes following Lyra. “I wasn’t really in the mood to play, but if she insists.”

The sound of a car door opening pulled your attention away from him and you swallowed nervously as you looked over to see a man stepping out of the vehicle. You moved around Sehun, leading the other girl toward the car that another Vampire had just exited, wanting to be away from him as soon as possible. You hadn’t missed the gleam of excitement in his eyes, despite the indifferent expression on his face.

You didn’t look back as you moved quickly toward the car and the stranger, the blonde’s hand gripping yours tighter and tighter the closer you got. Your eyes scanned the male holding the back door of the car open for you. He was also quite tall and lean, his own blonde hair falling over his forehead. His skin was slightly tanned, though still pale, given what he was. His plump lips were pulled into a small smirk, curiosity burning in his eyes as he looked at the two of you.

“Well, at least you two are well behaved,” He said when you stopped in front of him, his voice smooth. He leaned down with a small grin in front of the girl still holding you tightly, causing her to flinch back at the unexpected action. “You’re a cute one, aren’t you?”

Neither of you said a word and he eventually moved back, gesturing to the inside of the car. “Come on then, in you go. My name is Kai, by the way.”  

You helped your companion into the car, quickly climbing in behind her and taking a seat in the middle, leaving space for Lyra. If she even came back. You didn’t think that she’d succeed in her escape attempt, but you also didn’t know if she’d be killed for it. He closed the door behind you and you heard the click of it automatically locking. He slid into the driver’s seat, making himself comfortable before looking at you in the rear view mirror.

“So, do you have names?” He asked, sounding surprisingly casual.

“Ember,” You answered without hesitating, giving him the name that you’d used since your eighteenth birthday. You hadn’t used your given name since your mother died, instead using the name given to you by Luna. You squeezed the other girls hand once again, glancing over at her, clearly telling her to answer him with your actions.

“J-Jay…” She stuttered, voice barely audible. He heard her anyway, of course.

“The one that decided to take our Sehunnie for a run?” He asked, the amused grin on his lips making him look surprisingly young.

“That was Lyra,” You answered simply, wondering why he was trying to have a conversation with you. It wasn’t… normal. Not from what you knew from your life spent in the club anyway.

“Hmmm… There’s always one that runs. Sehun is usually the one that has to catch them. I don’t think he’s going to be very happy.”

He noticed the questioning look on your face at his statement, deciding to explain even though you hadn’t actually asked him anything.

“Sehun is usually the one to choose the girls. He’s the best at selecting the ones that can cater to all of our preferences. There are nine of us after all,” He told you, turning in his seat to look back at you directly. He raised a finger, pointing at Jay before speaking. “Xiumin, Chen, and Chanyeol.”  

He pointed out of the back window before continuing. “The little firecracker that Sehun is currently dragging back to the car by her hair, that has to hurt by the way,” He said with a small wink. “Would be for Sehun, D.O and myself.”

He then pointed at you, another smirk and a twinkle in his eyes that you weren’t entirely sure that you liked. “Suho, Lay… and Baekhyun. I have a feeling that things are going to get very interesting with you around.”

You frowned slightly, wondering what he meant by that. Out of the three of you, you figured that you were the one least likely to make anything more exciting or interesting in any way. You were obedient, you did whatever was asked of you without hesitation. You were merely a puppet at this point.

“Ooh, she doesn’t look too good,” Kai said with a small grimace, looking out of the back window. “I was wondering what was taking him so long.”

His words were punctuated by a loud thump as something hit the door of the car, Jay jolting at the unexpected noise and digging her nails into the flesh of your hand. Suddenly, the door was pulled open and Lyra was unceremoniously pushed into the car. Her body landed half draped over you and you could already feel blood on your skin from where her face rested on your shoulder. You looked down at her, brushing her hair back and noticing the blood and bruises that littered her face. Unsurprisingly, she was unconscious.

The door slammed shut again, the car rocking with the force of it. Kai turned back to the front, amusement plastered all over his face as Sehun settled into the passenger seat.

“Did you really have to?” He asked the obviously angry Vampire.

“Yes, I did,” He snapped back, brows furrowed as he glared at Kai. “The fucking bitch bit me. BIT ME!”

Kai was obviously trying to keep a straight face, his lips thinned out as he tried to hold in his laughter before he finally lost the battle, laughing gleefully at the fact that a human had dared to bite a Vampire. The fact that Vampire was Sehun just made it even better.

“Oh shut up and drive.”  

//

The drive to the mansion didn’t take long, though after entering the gates you were surprised by how long it took to actually get to the house. The driveway was incredibly long, surrounded by greenery and trees. When the car finally came to a stop, you were surprised by how modern the place looked. Vampires as powerful as the house members were able to go out in daylight, but you were still taken aback by the amount of floor to ceiling windows.

Sehun and Kai exited the car without a word, the latter pulling open the back door and reaching in to take Lyra from you. She’d remained unconscious for the entire drive and you were a little worried about her. Once Kai moved back you exited the same way, Jay following you, the grip she had on your hand not faltering. No one said a word as you climbed the steps to the mansion, Sehun pushing open one of the large double doors with ease.

“Victoria!” He called as soon as you entered, the door closing rather loudly behind you. The marble floors were spotless, a modern yet still grand staircase leading to the upper floors. The furniture was sleek and you were once again taken aback at the bright colors. When it came to Vampires they tended to like darker things.

You stopped looking around your new home when a woman stepped into the hall from one of the hallways, instead choosing to focus on her as she walked over to you. You noticed instantly that she wasn’t human, her movements far too graceful and effortless. Her long black hair complimented the paleness of her skin. She was dressed simply, though elegantly, in a fitted black dress and red heels.

“Ah, the new girls?” She questioned with a small raise of her brow. She looked over the three of you, lingering on Lyra for a moment before continuing. “I’ll just go over the rules quickly and then show you to your rooms. I trust that you can explain them to her when she wakes?”

You nodded quickly and she gave a small, satisfied smile.

“Good. Welcome to the EXO mansion. There are nine members of this house and you’re here to serve all of them.” She continued as you and Jay listened to her intently. “It’s quite simple really, whatever they ask of you, you do it. You will be able to leave the mansion but not until you have your collars with the house emblem which we will get for you tomorrow, it won’t be safe for you to leave without it. There are other slaves here but… I would avoid them if I were you. They won’t treat you nicely, given that you’re here for the sole purpose of entertaining the house members. As long as you do as you’re told without fuss, everything should be fine. Are we clear?”

You once again nodded, Jay doing the same though she was much more hesitant. Kai stepped forward, handing Lyra over to Victoria who took her easily. Sehun had a small smirk on his face as he turned toward the stairs, not looking at the female Vampire as he spoke.

“Can you take the redhead and the blonde to their rooms? I want Ember to come with me for now.”

She nodded gesturing to Jay who reluctantly let go of your hand, walking over to her hesitantly, glancing back at you every now and then over her shoulder. You could see the fear in her eyes and tried to give her a reassuring smile, before turning and following after Sehun who was waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Kai was following along after you and as you followed Sehun up the stairs you frowned for a moment at his use of your name before you realized that he must have heard it at Luna’s.

“I have a special room for you,” Sehun told you, looking over his shoulder with a cheeky grin that you didn’t expect to see on his face. He gave you a small wink and you could hear Kai snickering behind you.

“I’m not sure this is the greatest idea you’ve ever had, Sehun,” Kai said, still sounding amused despite his words and your brows furrowed in confusion. What the hell were they talking about?

Sehun simply shrugged before coming to a stop at the end of one of the long hallways, pushing open the last door on the left and stepping inside as he gestured for you to follow.

“Make yourself at home,” Was all he said before he was gone, the door closing behind him.

You stood there for a moment just inside the room, confused by their actions. You had no idea why they would decide to show you to your room instead of having Victoria do it if they were just going to leave you alone. You stepped forward slowly, unable to really see much due to none of you turning the light on. You felt the tiredness that you’d felt earlier returning now that you were alone, the exhaustion making your body ache.

Noticing the outline of the large bed despite the darkness, you moved towards it and sat down on the edge. Everything that had happened so far was finally starting to sink in and you finally allowed yourself to feel the fear that you’d been pushing back since you had entered Luna’s office.

While you hadn’t had the best life at Luna’s, it was the only life that you had known. Your mother had worked for Luna, you had been born there. Luna had cared for your mother, in her own way, when she had been alive and you were sure that was why you’d survived as long as you had. You had no idea what would happen to you now nor what your new owners were like. Despite Victoria telling you that everything would be fine as long as you obeyed them, you didn’t believe her. You didn’t trust easily and you especially didn’t trust Vampires.

You were yanked out of your thoughts when the door was suddenly flung open, the light turning on as you sprang up to your feet, your heart pounding in your chest due to being taken by surprise. A vampire stood frozen in the doorway, his eyes locked on you and his expression unreadable. His messy black hair was a contrast to the paleness of his skin, his lips slightly red as though he’d recently fed. His shirt was torn and you noticed blood in places.

You blinked and that seemed to trigger him as he sprang into action, a hand wrapped tightly around your throat, your back forcefully hitting the wall before you could even open your eyes.  You couldn’t breathe, your chest burning as his grip on your throat was tightening, his nails digging into the skin of your neck causing the skin to break and blood to trickle down your neck.  

You struggled against his grip, your eyes flying open to meet his. You were unable to hide your fear as your hands came up to claw at his wrist, your mind spinning due to the lack of oxygen. His eyes were red, a fire burning in them as he glared down at you, the terror that you couldn’t control just seeming to spur him on.

Your scratches against his hand began to grow weaker as your eyes slid shut, tears falling down your cheeks as spots danced behind your closed eyelids. Suddenly, the grip on your throat was gone and replaced by searing pain as you were thrown across the room, your back hitting a piece of furniture before you landed on the floor in a heap. You were gasping, each desperate breath causing pain to rocket down your spine.

“Baekhyun, stop!” Someone called, your mind briefly registering that it was Kai. You let out a small whimper, unable to move from your position on the floor, your eyes closed tightly due to the pain you felt. You could hear the sounds of fighting and squeezed your eyes shut tighter, unable to control the fear that was flooding through you. “Lay, take her out please!”

You flinched away when you felt someone touch you, the movement causing another jolt of pain to shoot up your spine once again and you gave a hoarse cry. The hands continued, however, despite your whimpered protests. As they lifted you from your position on the ground, the pain became too much and everything went black.


End file.
